


My brother and his Dane

by VyraFinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: Just a collection of DenNor moments with a small twist... These are all in Iceland's point of view.





	1. Is it love when you threat other with a cheese slicer?

When Norway and Denmark’s relationship turned out to be a true and not just a rumour, many of the personifications were surprised. They had had never thought that the loud and happy go lucky Dane and the Norwegian with eternal emotionless expression would ever be anything more than acquaintances. The fact that they were always together was just assumed to be because they were in the same family, and even Denmark insisting that he and Norway were lovers was seen only as some kind of strange running joke between them. So when Denmark once, loyally to his habit to loudly announce anything he wanted to say no matter if the situation was right for it, stood up in middle of meeting and let everybody to know he and Norway were celebrating their 600th year together, everybody was shocked.

Or maybe not everybody. The other Nordics simply smiled and were happy that Norway stopped his Danish lover before the man went into details on how exactly they were going to celebrate their anniversary. They had known the truth already for a long time, and it was normal for them to hear about the couple going out and doing anything the lovers did. Although, Finland admitted that he had been surprised when he found out about it some centuries ago. Apparently, Sweden had been thinking about Norway and Denmark’s relationship as so natural thing that he simply forgot to tell about it to the Finn.

Finally, out of all the Nordics and other nations, Iceland was the one who knew his brother’s relationship the best. It was hard to not know since he had spent most of his life living either with Norway or Denmark or both, and despite of his threats he still visited them both regularly. Because Norway and Denmark didn’t mind about the Icelander being around, he had witnessed large part of their relationship. That was why he had never thought it to be weird, and he did understand why and how they had ended up sharing their hearts. He had seen how they acted sweet and loving when being together, how they missed the other, how they worked and fought side by side, and how they sometimes argued about things only to compromise and forgive after cooling down alone for a moment.

Still, sometimes Iceland witnessed things that made him wonder if everything was completely okay with his brother and the Dane. Like that one time when he came over to Denmark’s house only to find the two nations laying on the kitchen floor. That alone would have been worrying and weird thing to witness, but the Dane laying on his back and the Norwegian sitting on him with cheese slicer in his hand definitely added some more aspects to be worried about.

“What are you two doing?” Iceland asked after a brief pondering of if it would be better for him to just ignore everything and walk away. The Dane gave him little wave for greeting so he probably wasn’t in danger, not that Norway would do anything for him anyway.

“I am trying to teach the Dane”, the Norwegian replied calmly, not moving the cheese slicer away.

“How is manhandling the Dane part of that?”

“The Dane refused to be taught”, Norway said like there was nothing strange going on. Iceland nodded slowly and glanced at the Dane. The cheese slicer was just few centimetres away from his face, and he rested his hands on the Norwegian’s thighs instead of trying to push the man off.

“I thought you are a strong guy”, the Icelander noted to the Dane who grinned back.

“Yeah, I am”, he said, “but Nor is stronger, and he surprised me! I had no idea he wants to assault me just today right after I have stepped inside the house.”

“This is a spontaneous teaching session”, Norway noted, and Denmark nodded.

“That is okay for me!” he said happily. Iceland glanced over them again, quickly deciding that the situation was definitely something he didn’t want to be part of.

“Okay. Whatever”, he muttered and left the room. Norway and Denmark waited for a moment, listening for any signs of the younger nation coming back for more questions. When it was clear they had been left alone again, Norway turned to look at the man under him.

“For the last time”, he said with patient but stern tone, “this is a cheese slicer.”

“Okay.”

“And this”, he said and raised the other kitchen tool that Iceland hadn’t seen, “is a useless piece of shit.”

“But it slices cheese pretty well!”

“It is still shit”, Norway said, “your poor, confused mind can not process the truth well, it seems.”

“Maybe if I got a kiss or something?” Denmark suggested, seemingly being completely okay with the current situation.

“We already tried that, and you still dare to use _this_ for slicing cheese”, Norway noted.

“Maybe if I get more kisses?” Denmark asked with hopeful tone. Norway looked at him, holding back the amused smile that the Dane’s reply was causing.

“Aren’t you greedy?” he murmured with a small sigh and leaned to give the Dane the kiss. In the hall, Iceland rolled his eyes and quietly muttered "idiots".


	2. Falling off the couch because you don't want to be caught for making out?

Iceland hadn’t really let his brother know about him coming for a visit, but he knew it didn’t matter because he had an open access to the Norwegian’s home whenever he wanted. Norway had even made extra sure that the Icelander knew that, often encouraging him to visit more frequently and giving him keys so he could come over even if Norway himself was somewhere else. Iceland wasn’t sure why Norway wanted him to visit if the Norwegian himself was away from home, but he hadn’t bothered asking. The fact that he was always welcome added with his current sour mood was making him to simply storm into the house without caring about letting Norway know first.

His rather loudly entrance, even the doors seemed to have something against him that day, startled somebody because Iceland could hear a yelp and loud thumb coming from the living room. It sounded a lot like somebody had just fell on the floor, so he walked closer to investigate. Something strange had to be going on if Norway got distracted enough to not sense his brother being nearby and get surprised when he showed up.

“Hey”, he said out loud in the hall, and Denmark peeked over the corner.

“Oh, hi Is!” he said with a wide smile that somehow made the Icelander’s mood improve a bit. The Dane just had that effect.

“Is Nore here?” he asked, but Denmark didn’t reply right away. Instead he looked behind himself, and even nodded slightly before turning back to the Icelander.

“No, he is out”, he said, but Iceland had already connected all the pieces.

“Are you sure?” Iceland asked. Now that he knew Denmark was also here, he started to understand what had took the Norwegian’s attention. It wasn’t really a hard thing to guess.

“Yeah”, Denmark nodded with slightly weird serious expression on his face.

“So, you two were not just making out on couch and got so startled when I came in that Nore fell on the floor?” Iceland asked, “and now he is hiding because honestly falling out of the couch is kinda embarrassing and he probably looks like he had been making out with you, which he still believes is too much for my innocence. Seriously, Nore should grow up already. I know what you two are doing even if I really don’t want to think about it.”

“Uh…”, Denmark said hesitantly and once again looked over his shoulder before replying, “yeah, I am completely sure he is not here.”

“Where is your shirt then?” Iceland asked, raising his brow.

“I…. I thought it was a bit too hot here”, Denmark offered for explanation, “so I took it off.”

“It is mid-winter and almost -25 degrees outside”, Iceland noted.

“I have hot blood”, Denmark said with completely straight face, and Iceland quietly congratulated him for good lying skills.

“Well”, he said, “could you tell my brother that after he had got over being embarrassed about falling off the couch and almost being caught for making out with his lover in his own house, I would like to talk with him. Also, I would like to let him know he is being totally childish right now and I am in bad mood.”

“Uh… Sure”, Denmark said, and Iceland rolled his eyes before making his way to his own room.


	3. Maybe you should take another Dane instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly takes a place in older days so Iceland is still a child

 

Iceland whined when Norway woke him up, but it didn’t seem to have any effect because the man didn’t stop. Instead he shook the child nation’s shoulder few times more and pushed the blanket away so Iceland felt the cold air on his skin.

“Get up”, Norway whispered, a sound of haste in his voice, “we have to go.” Iceland didn’t know what was the hurry or how late it was. The room was totally dark, only a candle on floor bringing some light, and Iceland had no idea how long he had slept before Norway had decided to pull him up from the warm bed to the cold night. However, Iceland knew his brother knew all the things better and it was probably necessary that they left right then at the very moment so he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and put on whatever Norway pushed on him. As non-independent child nation without yet much knowledge on world and his physical age hindering his mental maturing, it was best he did what Norway told him to do. Or so Norway had told him. Honestly, Iceland didn’t even understand all those words and he was quite sure Norway had made them up just to sound smarter.

“Hurry”, Norway whispered and took Iceland’s hand, almost dragging so Iceland had to run after the older nation. He did his best, trying to see any hints about what was wrong and why they were running away again. Iceland couldn’t hear anything, no shouting or fighting. The house was just as quiet it was every night and there were no signs of problems coming.

“Where is Danmörk?” Iceland asked and yawned when Norway helped him on back of the waiting horse.

“Busy elsewhere”, Norway said and his angry tone helped the Icelander to understand what was going on. This wasn’t one of those escape the danger times, this is was punish the Dane time. He had done something stupid and now he was going to be left alone for awhile. Iceland nodded to himself, this had happened before too and he had heard Denmark and Norway speaking with that stronger, scary tone a while back. Stupid Dane had messed up things again. His fault Iceland had been dragged up from the bed middle of night.

Norway knew where to go so soon they had found a boat, got over the water and found another horse. The sun was just coming up and Iceland snoozed on back of the horse that was lazily walking. They weren’t in hurry anymore and Norway was letting the Icelander to sleep on calmer tempo.

“Noregur”, Iceland muttered and yawned. Norway hadn’t sleep at all, but Iceland had been told adult bodies needed less sleep and were stronger. He couldn’t wait to his nation to develop more so he could also have an adult body, but Norway had said it would take some time still. He was growing really slowly.

“What?”

“Maybe you should try another Dane”, Iceland said seriously, “the one we have now might be broken.” He had come up with that conclusion after careful observations. Iceland didn’t have much to do with Denmark. The man was just somebody who lived with them and although Iceland trusted he was okay, there wasn’t really an attachment. He had assumed Norway thought so too and, because Iceland knew his brother was smart and strong, there had to be some kind of special reason for him to allow Denmark living with them. No way his brother would do anything so reckless without good reason.

“How so?” Norway asked, sounding confused but also curious.

“He messes up stuff”, Iceland started the long list he had done of things he had noticed of the Dane, “he speaks wrong and loudly. He laughs too much. He eat bad food. He said red is a good colour. He gets lost all the time too! Doesn’t know where his place is.”

“What you mean by that?” Norway said, now sounding more amused than confused.

“I have seen him wandering around”, Iceland said strongly, trying to mimic the way how his brother talked about important things, “he seems to not even know where his room is. I have seen him going to your room in evenings and sometimes coming out there in mornings! That means he is broken and you need a new one.” Norway didn’t reply so Iceland turned to look at his brother, and saw the strangest expression he had ever seen on his face. He couldn’t really say what it was but it really looked like Norway was doing everything he could to hold back laugh. Only that it couldn’t be that. They were talking about serious things, that Iceland knew.

“I see”, the Norwegian said after while, “and your suggestion is that I take in another Dane instead?”

“Yeah!”

“What if that one is broken too?” Iceland frowned and played with the horse’s mane while thinking. He hadn’t really thought about that possibility and that was why Norway was adult and he wasn’t. Norway knew to think all the things.

“I guess we try yet another one then”, the Icelander finally decided, “they can’t all be broken.”

“I could only guess there will be some harsh truths for you to discover about Danish language later on”, Norway noted, “if you counted his way of speaking as a problem.”

“What?”

“Nothing”, Norway said and smiled, “thank you, Island, for a good suggestion. I will think about it.”

“Good”, Iceland nodded, satisfied that he could have offer some help to his brother, “take care you take a good one next time.”

“I will, of course”, Norway replied, “however, I might keep the current one for little longer.”

“Why? He is broken.”

“It is cheaper to fix the broken one instead of training completely new Dane to the point the current one is right now”, Norway noted and once again Iceland had to admit his brother was very wise, “and there is lot of emotional value on him.”

“Okay”, Iceland muttered, “but if he doesn’t improve in a century, he is out, right?”

“Of course”, Norway said, and Iceland wondered for a while why he seemed to be so amused and even chuckled quietly. They were having very serious talk and there wasn’t anything to be amused about, Iceland knew that.

Centuries later Iceland was skipping between TV channels, laying on couch and ignoring the light bickering Norway and Denmark were doing. It was about dishes or something. Iceland didn’t really know or care because stuff like that was quite normal for them. He had realized long time ago that so long none of them run off, the arguing was just a play they did for passing time. He didn’t even try to understand them and his attention wasn’t caught until he heard his own name.

“For your information, Island did suggest an interesting idea few centuries ago that I should maybe have taken”, Norway said, his expression neutral but small trait of laugh in his voice to show he was joking.

“Yeah? What was that?” Denmark asked, and Iceland frowned. He couldn’t remember any suggestions he had told Norway about Denmark.

“That if you don’t improve, I should exchange you to another Dane”, the Norwegian said, and suddenly Iceland recalled the whole thing. He paled and glanced around to see the best escape route.

“Shit”, he said and dropped the TV remote in his hurry to get up and out.

“Island!” Denmark yelled when Iceland was just slipping out of the front door.

“I was a kid!” he yelled back and left. He wasn’t going to get involved to any stupid play fights or try to explain his actions from times he hadn’t really understood anything. It was Norway’s problem now.


	4. Testing out love spells is definitely a good date idea

Iceland sighed deeply when he recognized the voices that had woke him up in middle of night. He muttered angrily to himself, still not awake enough to say out loud anything clear but still not sleepy enough to just turn around and fall back asleep, and reached for his phone. 

“It is two thirty…”, he said when he saw the screen, and pushed his head against the pillow. Rest of his words were not audible because of the pillow blocking his mouth, but they were pretty much about, “the damn idiots been out this long? What the fuck is wrong with them?” He was also scolding himself about deciding to spend night at Norway’s house just when he knew the Dane and his brother were going to have a date night, and the flight companies for not offering any better flights to his capital so he could have just went home directly after the meeting with New Zealand. He was almost always forced to make stops by his family’s houses because of the stupid flight routes.

He hoped the two Scandinavians would be quiet or even shut up soon, but the moment he heard the laugh he knew they were not going to shut up and they probably had completely forgot the Icelander was in the house at all. Iceland sighed again, moving his head because the pillow was starting to feel suffocating and knocking himself out like that still wasn’t any better option.

“Oh no”, he muttered, “he is giggling. The hell they had been doing?” Norway wasn’t one to make much noise like that, but Iceland had heard him giggling before too and knew it was possible. It still creeped him out a bit and he knew nobody would ever believe him if he told them he had heard the Norwegian nation to do that sound. Denmark would be literally the only one who also knew about that, but he would not admit because if anybody asked, Norway would be giving him the look that meant he should not admit anything and the Dane always followed the Norwegian’s will. 

Iceland listened the laugh, giggling and stumbling around a bit longer, giving them a moment to realize they were not alone and should calm down right away. He could hear them going around the house, stomping like madmen and making much more noise that was necessary. Iceland would have guessed that they were drunk, but it generally took a lot to get either of them drunk like that and also he knew this date night hasn’t been planned to be that kind of date night. Sadly, whatever they had done, it resulted to Iceland not being able to sleep like he wanted. His patience ended soon and when he heard a loud noise of somebody being pretty much thrown against a wall, followed by unmistakably kissing, he sat up.

“Can you two idiots in love tone down a bit!” he yelled so loud he just could, easily being even louder than Denmark and Norway, and probably startling them, “I am still here and I am trying to sleep!” The house fell into silence immediately and only after few minutes Iceland heard steps coming closer to his room.

“...Keep it in your pants, Dane. Island is here”, he heard Norway saying with low tone that definitely wasn’t meant for Iceland to hear.

“Like you weren’t going all over it just a moment ago”, Iceland muttered dryly and rolled his eyes. The steps stopped at his door, that was very carefully opened. Almost in comical way, Denmark peeked in like he was expecting the Iceland to lash out or at least throw something at him. For the Dane’s luck, Iceland didn’t feel like doing anything like that. He just wanted to sleep.

“Hey, sorry Is”, Denmark whispered although there wasn’t anybody sleeping in that house anymore and the mistake had already happened, “we gonna be very quiet now.”

“Wonderful”, Iceland muttered, “what in hell you have been doing anyway? I heard Nore giggling.”

“I do not giggle.”

“You just did.”

“Uh, we tested these love spell things we have seen young maidens to do during old days”, Denmark said, “turned out some of them were real spells after all. Worked just fine.”

“Why the heck you two even need a love spell?” Iceland asked with a frown, “it is been centuries... Isn’t it bit too late to start doubt things?”

“Just curious”, Denmark shrugged.

“Dane claimed it was all just tricks and one could possibly not see their future partner or feel love with spells”, Norway said, “I needed to prove him wrong.”

“Aha”, Iceland said, “okay, cool, I guess. Why you being so damn loud then?”

“Oh, it is just a side effects”, Denmark said, suddenly sounding way too happy for Iceland’s liking, “you see, some of the spells make you like…”

“He might not want to know details”, Norway said, confirming the Icelander’s sudden feeling of not wanting to know more and that asking had been a bad idea. 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna know details”, Iceland said quickly, “good night.”

“Okay, if you are sure”, Denmark said, “good night!” The Dane closed the door carefully, and they left. The house stayed quiet again, which Iceland was happy about although he was also quite worried about those side effects Denmark had spoke about. That’s why he listened a moment longer, just to make sure they were not going to get in troubles. He knew his brother was probably the best when it came to magic, but things had gone weird before too.

“Nor, it is kinda hard to fight against this spell”, he heard Denmark saying in low tone and bit of stress in his voice, “I have to focus all the time.”

“I know, I know”, Norway replied in bit hurried way, “let’s go out again. The summer night is warm enough.”

“Oh yes, good.”

“The damn idiots”, Iceland muttered and decided that he would get his revenge for them to wake him up because of such a stupid thing. He was just going to sleep first. He deserved good sleep and now the house was quiet again.


End file.
